gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Z: Echo
Z: Echo is a tactical shooter-based MMO developed by [[Enchanted Gaming|'Enchanted Gaming']]. It was released in Turn 37 for PS4, Xbox One, PC, and digitally for PC and mac. It is the sequel to [[ Z|''Z]], and retains many of the features of the original. Gameplay While retaining many of the core features of the original, including the large maps, level editor, the requirements of food and medical supplies, the game runs on a brand-new engine. The new engine allows for optimal graphics, enhancing and surpassing anything that could have been achieved in the original game. Dynamic lighting is also present, and the game runs at a constant 60FPS. Customization is present, much like it was in the original game, but is expanded. With the game structured as an MMO, the new engine, in collaboration with the upgraded hardware the game is running on, allows for bigger levels and more players per server. Players can construct bases and forts to act as a safe zone of sorts. The combat system itself was also overhauled from the previous game, allowing a more dyamic range of combat options. Special Edition 'Z: Echo' was also released in a special edition, which features a web-comic based on the game. It also includes a pass for all future DLC content. Reception 'Z: Echo' was met with good reviews, with most critics agreeing that the game retained what worked from the previous game, and tweaked the game to only be better. Criticisms include the player base behaving aimlessly, and occasional server and graphical issues. '''IGN' “With the sheer amount of DLC Enchanted Gaming put on the original Z for PC and last-gen, it was to be expected that a next-generation sequel would be on their plate at some point. The game keeps all of the basics from the original Z straight, and after the many updates and DLC packs the original had, that's pretty good, as the game was far more balanced and expansive at the end of its life cycle than the beginning. Z:Echo provides players with what I can safely say is THE best zombie MMO experience I've ever experienced. Imagine the horror of creeping through an abandoned building at night, and then an undead pops out at you, scaring you. Except someone else in the building guns him down. Do you trust this person? Completely up to you. But that's also the problem that will plague Z: Echo, and also plagued the first game. As much as the game focuses on taking on the role of a survivor, and grounding itself in a fun, yet realistic setting, players still run around shooting everyone they see, and generally harassing other players who are trying to roleplay their characters. Enchanted Gaming can't directly be blamed for this, but it's an unfortunate step backwards, as console players are undoubtebly worse at this, and as a next-generation title, it's unfortunate that it will suffer so much, because at its core, the gameplay is near-fantastic. A few graphical glitches aside, Z: Echo is what the first Z tried to be. Enchanted Gaming got it right this time, now if only the community could, too." OVERALL SCORE: 8.0/10' GAMESPOT ''"Z:Echo is a representation of where MMO gaming stands. It's got everything it needs, and should, in theory, be the infinite playground zombie fanatics want to play in. The problem? 40% of the player base sees it as a playground of guns and moving targets, and treats it like it's Call Of Duty or Battlefield, gunning down everyone without purpose. I can't imagine this is what Enchanted Gaming had in mind. For me, and apparently other players, we expected a role-playing type of experience where you make tough choices dependant only on your survival. Gunning down everyone isn't fun, even if you're playing a complete jackass. I think Enchanted Gaming could separate the two into a base server, and a roleplay server, but honestly, it wouldn't fix everything. Short of that, this is quite a game. You lost 30 hours to the original Z? Get ready to lose 30 more. A worthy sequel that only changes what needs to be changed." ''OVERALL SCORE: 9.0/10 GAMETRAILERS ''"Z: Echo, this is a confession of a love/hate relationship. See, I love you. And when I'm in a server with my friends, I have an intense passion for you. But when I join a public server, my hate grows. Not for you, but for humanity. Since when is it acceptable to grief people trying to play the game it was meant to be played, snickering on your 7-dollar microphone as you loot my corpse? The original Z has similar problems, but never to this level. And I would never touch this on one of the next-gen systems, I'm sure every 12-year old who purchases is just the type of person this game has made me hate with a fiery passion. Go back onto Call Of Duty, you little motherf-...I digress. The game itself functions to a level of near-flawlessness, but when you're an MMO, the online is all you have, and unfortunately, certain people come with the territory. But the griefing and random kill-sprees really kill the experience of what, in my eyes, would be an amazing game otherwise." ''OVERALL SCORE: 7.0/10 Sales/Post-Release '''''Z: Echo sold over a million copies in it's first week, stealing the No. 1 spot on the charts. *PS4: 432,000 *PC: 300,000 *Xbox One: 214,000 *PC/Mac (Digital): 210,000 'Updates/Patches' Update 1.0 Introduces reputation system - The more times a player kills another player, their rebel reputation increases marking them on the map for all players to see. This will give them the option to avoid or attack the player. Bug fixes - Fixes graphical glitch that occurs when player is driving a car. Fixes crash that occurs when a player invites more than 6 players to a clan. Implements a time out session when a player hasn't moved for more than 10 minutes. Fixes zombies sometimes running but then freezing. New server (RP) - In this server there is no PvP and more focus on teamwork. (Requested by fans) Category:Games